onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180330121501/@comment-88.136.69.77-20180402170612
Kizaru Taisho a écrit : Je pense que TOUT ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre se passe réellement. L'hypothèse d'une fausse scène a déjà été invoquée lorsque Katakuri a transpercé luffy avec son trident avec le résultat que vous savez.... Non certains ont bien pense que ce n'etait pas le cas car flambé qui rigole en fin de l'attaque, et puis c'est pas que ca ete pensé une fois a tort que ca va etre de nouveau le cas, et pour ma part j'en avait pas parlé de cette vision a l'epoque mais celle ci me saute aux yeux Ceci est le chapitre 900. Ce qui marque un évènement historique majeur dans le manga. Les chapitres centenaires ne sont pas les seuls à porter des moments historiques bien entendu, mais ils l'ont toujours fait. Il me parait impensable que le chapitre 900 soit un Fake. C'est-à-dire une fausse scène vision du futur / hallucination / illusion ... D'autant que ce qui se passe n'a rien de choquant. Un fake non juste la partie sunny annihilée(c'est le climax qui va etre retourné) La mort des protagonistes donc non rien de chocant mdr Luffy a dit 3 fois dans cet arc qu'il y aurait un 2ème round contre BM : 1 fois dans la prison des livres, une 2ème fois lors du célèbre échange "d'abord Kaido, ensuite toi BM" et une 3ème fois contre Katakuri à la fin. Donner la victoire à BM est bien mieux pour légitimer un 2ème round. Si sunny hs alors St hs donc pas de troisieme round et meme fin de l'aventure (tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis mec) Ensuite, la destruction du sunny n'est pas un évènement impossible car dire le contraire suppose que le rêve de Franky s'est déjà réalisé depuis W7. Je dis le contraire(comme quoi le sunny n'est pas aneanti) et donc le reve de franky vit toujours. pk serait il deja realisé depuis W7 pige pas tout la. Son rêve, c'est de construire le navire des rêve qui fera le tour du monde. Il n'y jamais été explicitement dit que ce serait définitivement le Sunny. Ni le contraire mais qd il fait un bateau pour faire le tour du monde c'est pas pour etre detruit a peine mi chemin??? Son montor a construit l'oro jackson il en a pas construit 500 pour gold roger (ou c'est efficace ou c'est de la merde et le sunny nous a ete vendu comme un reve avec l'ame du merry et du bois d'adan) Le contraire suppose qu'il a déjà réalisé son rêve Non pas du tout revois plus haut(si sunny detruit en quoi son reve est realisé je pige tjrs pas ton raisonnement) , contrairement à tous les autres. Cela me semble en contradiction avec la thématique selon laquelle chacun n'accomplira son rêve qu'à la fin du manga. Rappeler que TOUS les mugi ont des ennemis et des obstacles sur leurs rêves, et pas juste Luffy et Zoro est une très bonne chose. Oui et c'est pour ca qu'on parle de franky mais je te le repete si sunny HS alors l'equipage HS(comment font ils avec des FDD ds l'eau, qui est en plus ebouillantée par oven, apres avoir prit un boulet de canon ds la gueule) Après, détruit définitivement ou seulement endommagé de façon critique, je ne me prononcerais pas. Mais si vous grossissez l'image, vous verrez qu'il s'agit bien du Sunny qui brûle. Non ds l'image c'est totalement detruit pas un chouia(c'est la mort des ST en direct) Je voudrais pour finir évoquer brièvement les arguments arguant que le chapitre 900, ou du moins sa fin, est une fausse scène : '- '''Vision du futur de Luffy : impossible car la scène n'est absolument pas raconté du point de vu de Luffy. 'SI SI puisqu'il parle a ses nakamas mais on nous dit pas ce qu'ils leur dit(donc il leur raconte bien qlq chose)' '- Hallucination de BM : très improbable car tout ce qui se passe pendant la chanson est déjà lancé avant par d'autres personnages. Oven affirme que les munitions anti germa sont arrivés dès le début. Donc la destruction des Vinsmokes n'est pas une hallucination. Oven brûle les HP avant le début de la chanson. Mont d'or parle du Queen mama chanter avant la chanson. BM ne fait qu'accompagner des évènements indépendants et qui sont lancés avant. '''TT a fait d'accord BM n'etant pas sur les lieux de tte facon donc niet on est ok la dessus '-' Pouvoir de Pudding : que je sache, elle a le memo memo no mi, pas le Aizen Aizen no mi..... Créer une attaque de zone hypnotique est le pouvoir d'Aizen à la limite, mais n'a strictement rien à voir avec le FDD de Pudding. Quant à son 3ème oeil, il est introduit par BM comme pouvant une fois éveillé entendre la voie de toute chose et donner un pouvoir de "vision", de "lecture des choses" très avancés. Et c'est tout. J'ajouterais que depuis 4 chapitres, Pudding est toujours dans la MÊME ruelle de chocolate town (là où elle et Sanji attendaient que Luffy sorte du miroir). On la voit à moitiés pensive / dépressive exactement au même endroit dans ce chapitre. Elle n'a rien fait lorsque Sanji s'est fait explosé par Yuen et manqué de se faire fusillé. Pouvait-elle prévoir l'arrivée miraculeuse du G66 ? NON. Donc elle n'a rien fait lorsque Sanji à faillit se faire tuer. Et elle est toujours immobile dans la MÊME ruelle. Conclusion : elle n'a ni la volonté, ni les capacités de créer une attaque de zone hypnotique. On est Ok pudding en mode stand by ds une ruelle donc rien a voir la dedans comme mama '-' Mirage de Nami : en vérité la solution la plus justifiable et celle que je suis le plus prêt à accepter. Car c'est en fait la seule de toute qui peut avoir un sens. Mais vu la panique dans laquelle elle est la case d'avant.... et puis, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle puisse créer des mirages de jolly roger sur l'océan... Pas du tout puisqu'un mirage ne prend pas feu apres un boulet de canon ds la gueule le boulet seait passé a travers et puis ou est le sunny du coup on ne le voit plus (elle peut creer un mirage mais pas faire disparaitre le sunny mdr sinon elle l'aurait fait pour le tsunami) De toute façon, mirage ou pas, Le sunny est considéré comme vaincu par les BM Pirates. C'est le but et pour que nous lecteur le croyons aussi(tu seras surpris par la suite come les BMP mdr) Donc Smoothie, Daifuku et Oven vont se retourner contre le Germa et l’anéantir. Je crois que G66 a perdu ! Je crois en une intervention de sanji aupres de son pere ou un retournement de situation des que BM aura fini de chanter et va dechanter mdr, je vois bien le queen mama perdre les pedales et attaquer n'importe qui et surtt les BMP lol La chanson de BM est une pure reprise de la chanson d'introduction du début d'arc (827). Les dernières paroles sont quasiment les mêmes. Ce qui donne très clairement une aura de conclusion finale à la scène. je pense que s'en est fini de Totland, l'arc est définitivement terminé. Pas du tout , une chanson est c'est fini mdr bravo l'argumentaire(une petite histoire puis au litlespetits mdr) Et comment on traite le germa, cesar, resultat de BM apres le gateau, pudding, capone et chiffon, les frangins a sanji sur cacao entrain de deguster de la mitraillette,pekoms et j'en passe On se l'image mdr autant arreter OP et chacun image sa fin mdr BM a gagné ce qui était vraiment la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver Oui et elle sera SDP mdr(rappel moi qui est le heros du manga) . Les Empereur ne peuvent être décrédibilisés à ce point alors que la 1ère grande guerre contre eux n'a même pas encore commencé. Oui pk aller les defier si c'est perdu d'avance(on renvoi luffy et co a east blue et ils feront leur aventure la bas c'est plus a leu portée mdr) Sanji est peut être le plus grand spécialiste au monde de la nourriture côté cuisine, mais BM est la plus grande spécialiste de la nourriture côté dégustation ! Sa réaction n'est pas incohérente et l'honneur d'un empereur vaux plus que celui de Sanji. Son honneur vaut plus parceque c'est une yonkou????? t'es grave chelou ds ton raisonnement(elle des la naissance etait rien lui un prince, de sang royal mais c'est pas ca qui fait de qlq un plus honnorable que qlq un d'autre)sur quoi tu te base D’autant qu'Oda l'avait déjà sous entendu plus tôt, lorsque Chiffon dit à Bege qu'il ne faut pas s'arrêter à liqueur Island car elle est trop proche de Cacao island. Oui mais ds le scan ou le precendent on dit qu'ils ne sont pas si eloignés que ca de cacao(et puis tt est relatif qd on a qlq un comme brulé ou des gens qui peuvent voler sans parler de zeus ou promethée qui peuvent la transporter rapidement, tapis volant etc.. ) En effet, on ignore comment BM réagira au gâteau Et on le saura pas puisque pour toi c'est la fin de l'arc totland mdr(pour moi on va mini au 905 pour la fin) et si il reprend de suite ses esprits et va à Cacao Island, les mugi sont perdus. Donc il faut aller plus loin à Puff Island. Cette scène avait déjà sous entendu ce qui allait se passer... Et puis bege devait l'assasiner apres qu'elle ait mangé le gateau(et on le verra pas car la fin d'ou tu tiens que le 900 est a fin oda te l'a dit ou tu as suivi une info que qlq un a repandu) Juste avant le début de l'arc, Kaido a dit : "Jusqu'à maintenant, vous n'avez fait que jouer aux pirates". Oui pour lui se sont des gamins, des rookies sans experiences et sans la force d'un yonkou c'est sur(mais il ne connait pas luffy et sa capacité a rallier des membres a sa cause, il connait juste sa force a lui qui lui a permis d'etre yonkou c'est tout) Si Oda lui avait donné tord, Wano aurait t'il pu sérieusement être un arc crédible ? Heu!! il a pas eu lieu l'arc encore de quoi tu parles l'ami???(oda a dit que ca serait marine ford 2.00 en gros) Maintenant Kid et Luffy sont à égalité ! Pk??? kidd est hs luffy lui a vaincu pour l'instant et n'est pas tombé(grace a sa force de rallier des gens, germa, bege, pudding, pekoms et jimbe qui le sort de taule alors que kidd lui il y croupit encore) Comme d'autres, je paris sur une ellipse parant soit sur Zoro, soit sur la rêverie. Ou alors un chapitre 901 de type quais du monde avec le narrateur qui commente le journal "Luffy et le Germa ont été détruit". Et les aventures de orlumbus tu les mets ou???et les autres points cités plus haut on les traite qd?? en flash back ca fait beaucoup de perso tt de meme Peace mes reponses sont en gras. ''' '''tu seras fixé mdr ( on sera fixé lol)